


Intermediaria

by FirstAvenger26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: A veces Kageyama y Hinata necesitan a alguien que interfiera en sus peleas para ayudarlos a resolver las cosas.Y con a veces quiero decir siempre.





	Intermediaria

**Author's Note:**

> Me he vuelto aficionada a los animes de deportes (vaya ironía, considerando que soy una floja a la que no le gusta levantarse de la cama) y obviamente no puedes ser fujoshi y ver un anime de deportes sin shippear a los personajes.  
> Es mi primer fanfic de Haikyuu, así que me disculpo si no les agrada mucho mi interpretación de los personajes dentro de una relación.   
> Próximamente subiré más fanfics de Haikyuu!

●•~☆~•●

 

Dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso. Suena bastante ilógico e improbable, pero los integrantes del equipo karasuno ahora son conscientes de que esta frase no es tan descabellada como suena pues la evidencia está frente a sus ojos todos los días, probablemente estuvo ahí desde las preliminares pero es aun mas notorio ahora por alguna razón.

En el momento en el que conocieron a Kageyama y Hinata, creyeron que jamás podrían llegar a ser amigos pues al parecer tuvieron algún tipo de encuentro hace años y ni siquiera podían estar juntos en la misma habitación, mucho menos cooperar entre ellos para colaborar en el equipo de voleibol.

Tuvieron que aprender a soportarse y a trabajar juntos para poder formar parte del equipo, pero Daichi creía que nunca llegarían más allá de eso; unos buenos compañeros de equipo que juegan bien juntos y que evitan pelear con tanta frecuencia. Sin embargo, ahora los ve actuando como tontos enamorados, lo cual es bastante... Extraño.

Aunque más bien, como él lo percibe es Hinata quien quiere actuar como un tonto enamorado.

\- ¡Kageyama! ¡No me estás escuchando en absoluto! -

\- Te dije que no me molestes cuando estemos entrenando -

\- ¿El entrenamiento es más importante que yo? - Lloriquea Hinata, fingiendo hacer un drama.

\- Por supuesto que sí -

\- ¡Kageyama! -

\- ¡No me abraces! ¡Hinata idiota! -

¿Su relación es más un obstáculo para el equipo que su anterior rivalidad? Daichi aún no puede responder esa pregunta con seguridad.

\- Hinata, por favor no intentes ser cariñoso con Kageyama mientras estamos en el entrenamiento -

Hinata se ve destrozado, pero obedece las órdenes de su capitán y suelta a Kageyama. En cuestión de segundos está jugando voleibol de nuevo como normalmente lo hace, como si hace unos momentos no hubiese sido rechazado por su pareja y reprendido por el capitán.

El resto del equipo poco a poco a aprendido a asimilar la relación que mantienen ese par de idiotas. Sin embargo, Daichi no puede creer que estén juntos pues a él le parece que es imposible que pasen un solo día sin pelar por cualquier cosa.

¿Cómo lo hacen?

\- ¡Hinata idiota! ¡Me golpeaste en la cabeza! -

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! -

\- ¡No basta con disculparse! -

\- ¡La violencia nunca es la solución Kageyama! -

\- ¡Cállate y deja de correr! -

Mientras Sugawara intenta evitar que Kageyama mate a Hinata, Daichi los observa y suspira ¿Qué es lo que sucede con lo chico del primero? Si, con los chicos de primer año, porque el esta casi seguro de que Yamaguchi y Tsukishima también se están involucrando de una manera extraña.

\- No creo que vayan a durar mucho tiempo juntos - Comenta para sí mismo, con sus pensamientos regresando hacia el extraordinario dúo de primero, el no es una persona que piense negativo (Ese es más el estilo de Asahi) pero realmente no cree que esa relación pueda funcionar.

El cómo se han mantenido juntos hasta este punto, es un completo misterio.

 

●•~☆~•●

 

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Kageyama, se sintió realmente enojado consigo mismo ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre fijarse sentimentalmente en su rival?! Siempre estuvo consiente de su propia idiotez, pero nunca se creyó capaz de llegar tan lejos.

La realización no fue sencilla de asimilar al principio, pero como no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver decidió que debería aprender a vivir con ello. Estaba decidido a pasar los siguientes tres años sufriendo en silencio, manteniendo sus sentimientos no correspondidos para sí mismo pero para su sorpresa Kageyama se le confesó, de una manera no muy apropiada, dicho sea de paso.

_\- Hinata, eres una molestia -_

_Naturalmente Hinata se sintió ofendido - Tú también lo eres -_

_\- No me permites concentrarme en el voleibol -_

_\- No entiendo de que estás hablando -_

_\- Tú presencia es un obstáculo -_

_\- ¡Pensé que habíamos acordado trabajar en equipo y soportarnos el uno al otro! - Respondió, desconcertado con la actitud de Kageyama, más irritante y problemática que de costumbre._

_\- ¡Todo es tu culpa! -_

_\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - Comenzaron a ponerse agresivos, tomándose por el cuello de la camisa y haciendo forcejeo._

_\- ¡Por ser tan lindo! -_

_\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! -_

_Y, de alguna manera, todo terminó en una competencia de ' Tú me gustaste primero' en el gimnasio._

_\- Realmente a veces me pregunto si les falta la mitad del cerebro - Dijo Tsukishima mientras Sugawara y Daichi intentaban detener la ridícula pelea._

El punto es que ninguno de los dos es bueno manejando sus sentimientos, por tanto, tienen algunas dificultades en su relación. El principal problema son sus peleas constantes, ocasionadas por... prácticamente cualquier cosa. Es evidente que el estar enamorado de alguien que es tu polo opuesto es inconveniente

Hinata y Kageyama tienen cosas en común, como que ambos son idiotas y aman el voleibol. No obstante, difieren en todos los demás aspectos.

Si Hinata prefiere el calor, Kageyama se inclina mas por el frio, si a Hinata le gusta reproducir música mientras ellos practican juntos entonces Kageyama le dice que prefiere el silencio y que apague su aparato del infierno, si Hinata prefiere tener citas con Kageyama en algún lugar al aire libre, este prefiere estar dentro de un local, si Hinata prefiere lo dulce, Kageyama prefiere lo salado y muchas cosas por el estilo...

Varios filósofos creían que el hombre entiende el sentido de la vida y el mundo a través de una lucha de contrarios mas basar una relación en ello puede no ser una buena idea.

Al principio pensaron que serían capaces de sobre llevar todos sus problemas, que los resolverían y que estarían bien. Al final siempre terminan discutiendo de manera acalorada y casi siempre en el gimnasio, atrasando las practicas del equipo.

Llegaron a creer que su relación no saldría adelante hasta que un día hallaron la respuesta a sus problemas.

Discutían sobre si era mejor los huevos crudos con arroz o el curry de cerdo con huevos hervidos. Ningún miembro del equipo se toma la molestia de intervenir en su estúpida discusión, además de que los argumentos de ambos carecen de sentido... ¿Cómo se supone que alguno de los platillos fuese a ganar? En este caso es símplemente cuestión de gustos.

Todos planeaban ignorar a la pareja de primero y seguir en sus propios asuntos pero Yachi, cansada de ver y escuchar a sus amigos gritando decide intervenir.

\- ¡Ya basta chicos! No tienen que discutir por algo como eso -

Los dos dejan de gritar para escuchar a Yachi.

\- Ambos son buenos platillos para comer, tienen sus puntos buenos y malos - Dice mirándolos seriamente. - Ninguno es mejor que el otro, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Deben respetar la comida favorita del otro! Son ami... Digo, pareja - Se corrige a sí misma, aún no muy acostumbrada a la relación de Hinata y Kageyama. - No deberían de pelear por este tipo de cosas -

\- Oh tienes razón Yachi -

\- Lo siento Kageyama, no volveré a criticar tu comida favorita - Se disculpa y abraza cariñosamente a su novio.

\- Yo también lo siento - Está algo avergonzado de que Hinata lo abrace enfrente de todos pero esta vez no lo aleja como habitualmente lo hace.

Yachi suspira aliviada; se siente feliz de haber ayudado a sus amigos.

\- Me alegro de que hayan llegado a un acuerdo - Dice Daichi a quien en realidad no le importa que hayan quedado en buenos términos, mas bien está agradecido de que han dejado de gritar. - Pero como castigo se quedarán al final a limpiar el gimnasio -

Ambos se quejan pero Daichi los obliga a guardar silencio y volver a practicar.

El que Yachi les haya ayudado a terminar con su discusión de lo que creen que les hace falta para tener una relación más estable y con menos peleas; aparentemente sólo necesitan ver la situación de una manera más objetiva para terminar con sus conflictos sin que ninguno de los dos quedé disgustado.

Bueno, hacer eso en realidad resulta más difícil de lo que parece.

Yachi está segura de que hace unos momentos, cuando dejó el gimnasio, Hinata y Kageyama estaban teniendo una 'sana' y para nada violenta o conflictiva competencia para determinar quién de los dos es más rápido al limpiar.

En fin, es cuestión de minutos, para cuando vuelve para recoger sus cosas e irse a casa, la pareja está discutiendo de nuevo.

Gracias a algunos diálogos coherentes que escucha entre sus gritos, llega a enterarse de que están peleando porque Daichi les dijo que estaban limpiando de manera incorrecta el suelo del gimnasio. Entonces, una vez que el capitán del equipo les dejo solos, comenzaron a discutir sobre quién es el individuo que no sabe utilizar apropiadamente un trapeador.

Preocupada de que el conflicto llegue a los golpes, Yachi vuelve a intervenir.

\- No es que alguno de los dos no tenga idea de cómo usar un trapeador, si no que en su afán de competir para ver quién era más rápido al limpiar, terminaron haciendo un desastre. Y si siguen peleando sin sentido en lugar de limpiar apropiadamente, jamás acabarán -

Ambos aceptan su error y se disculpan mutuamente, también con Yachi, por causarle problemas.

Una vez que terminan de limpiar adecuadamente el gimnasio, guardan el material y cierran las puertas, caminan los tres juntos fuera de la escuela.

A Hitoka realmente aún le parece complicado ver a Kageyama y Hinata como novios y no como amigos o rivales, es por ello que mientras caminan juntos, se sorprende un poco de verlos tomados de la mano.

Hinata la atrapa mirando sus manos entrelazadas y mientras alza la unión de sus manos le pregunta a la chica con una sonrisa. - ¿También quieres tomarte de la mano Yachi? -

Ella se sonroja y niega un par de veces con la cabeza. - Definitivamente no - No tiene nada en contra de su relación pero hacer eso le parecería incómodo.

Mientras caminan en silencio, Hinata piensa en cómo no funcionó el ejemplo de Yachi cuando intentaron ponerlo en práctica, en el momento en el que el capitán los reprendio por no limpiar bien tanto él como Kageyama no pusieron nada de su parte para ser objetivos, comprenderse mutuamente y arreglar las cosas sin llegar al conflicto. Es más difícil de lo que Hitoka lo hace parecer.

Así que para salvar su relación, Hinata tendrá que usar su segundo plan A (Porque él no tiene plan b, tiene dos planes a)

\- ¿Crees poder ayudarnos Yachi? -

Tanto Yachi como Kageyama miran a Hinata confundidos. - ¿Ayudarlos? ¿Cómo? -

 

●•~☆~•●

 

Yachi de alguna manera accedió a ser una intermediaria en su relación para ayudarles a arreglar sus problemas de la mejor manera posible. No sabe si accedió porque Hinata se lo pidió con ojos de perrito o porque no le gusta ver a ésos dos pelear pero el punto es que dijo que sí y ahora está atrapada en el compromiso que hizo.

\- Lo que se hace por los amigos - Suspira y se dirige hacía la pareja, que ahora discute por... ¿Los signos del zodíaco? - ¿Cuál es el problema esta vez? -

\- Kageyama dice que los Sagitario y Capricornio son mejores, pero yo digo que los Géminis y Cáncer somos mejores - Increíble, realmente éstos chicos pelean por cualquier cosa.

A Yachi no le sorprendería desarrollar una migraña un día de estos. - Ningun signo del zodíaco es mejor que otro, cada uno tiene lo suyo - Se rasca levemente la cabeza, intentando recordar lo que un día leyó vagamente en una revista de chicas, ella no es muy aficionada a los horóscopos. - Capricornio es un signo de actividad y movimiento, Sagitario es un signo de adaptación pero también tienen defectos, como... La precipitación y la indecisión. Cáncer es un signo sentimental, Géminis es un signo de flexibilidad pero ambos tienen defectos como el despiste y la inseguridad. - Algunas de las cosas qe dijo las acaba de inventar pero espera que los chicos no se den cuenta. - El punto es que cada signo tiene sus puntos negativos y positivos pero ninguno es mejor que otro -

Por suerte ninguno de los dos se percata de si su amiga ha dicho alguna mentira y comienzan a reconciliarse.

\- Lo siento Hinata los Sagitario y Capricornio no somos mejores que los Géminis o Cáncer - Murmura algo avergonzado, esto de disculparse con su novio no se le da muy bien.

\- Yo también lo siento Kageyama - Se disculpa y obliga al otro a agacharse un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que no hagas este tipo de cosas en público! - Le jala ambas mejillas a Hinata y éste lloriquea un poco.

Una vez que el resto del equipo se entera de que Yachi está actuando como intermediaria entre la pareja de idiotas, todos parecen estar de acuerdo en algo: No va a terminar nada bien.

\- Deberían de saber arreglar sus problemas ellos mismos -

\- Si necesitan a Yachi como intermediaria para mantenerse juntos, ni siquiera deberían estar saliendo en primer lugar - Comenta Tsukishima sin tener ningún problema en ser brutalmente honesto.

\- Yamaguchi y tú no necesitan ningún intermediario para que su relación vaya bien ¿Verdad? - Dice Sugawara como broma pero Tsukishima no responde y Yamaguchi se sonroja.

\- ¡¿Por qué te sonrojas?! - Preguntan todos.

Nishinoya y Tanaka intentan interrogar a Yamaguchi pero éste no les dice nada, por supuesto, Tsukishima les dice menos que nada.

\- Aunque sean tus amigos no deberías ayudarles de esta manera - Le aconseja Kiyoko a Yachi.

Yachi siente que Kiyoko y los demás tienen razón pero además de no querer faltar a su palabra, tampoco quiere ver a Kageyama y Hinata discutiendo, mucho menos quiere que su relación se acabe por ridículas peleas, cuando no están demostrando sus diferencias en realidad parecen una linda pareja.

Tal y como todos lo de Karasuno lo predicen, el asunto no termina para nada bien.

Desde que perdieron en el partido contra Aoba Jōsai las cosas se pusieron tensas en el equipo pero entre nadie había tanta tensión como entre Hinata y Kageyama.

Una noche se quedan hasta tarde practicando en el gimnasio, Hinata intenta desarrollar un nuevo ataque, Kageyama levanta el balón para él y Yachi se queda con ellos para lanzar el balón. 

Entonces comienzan a pelear nuevamente, y a pesar de que Yachi se había cansado estos últimos días de entrometerse en discusiones ridículas, esta vez le gustaría que fuese ese tipo de discusión, fácil de arreglar con sus palabras. No una pelea seria como la que está sucediendo frente a ella.

\- Las preliminares del torneo de primavera comienzan el próximo mes. Están a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Cuál crees que será un arma útil para nosotros? - Dice Kageyama molestó, tomando a Hinata por el cuello de su camisa. - ¿Un ataque rápido completo o un ataque rápido absolutamente inútil? ¡¿eh?! -

\- No peleen chicos... Por favor - Dice Yachi débilmente, tartamudeando un poco, sintiéndose bastante nervioso y preocupada. - Calmense los dos, por favor -

\- ¡Quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para competir por mí mismo! - Grita, intentando retirar las manos de Kageyama.

\- ¡Tu egoísmo va a destruir el balance de el equipo! - Kageyama lanza a Hinata al suelo.

\- Seamos todos amigos ¿Sí? - Yachi no sabe qué hacer.

\- Voy a levantar para cualquiera que sea necesario para ganar y no creo que tú seas necesario ahora -

\- ¡Kageyama! - Hinata se levanta rápidamente del suelo y se engancha a Kageyama.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Sueltame! -

\- ¡No te soltaré hasta que me des un lanzamiento! -

Entonces más que con palabras comienzan a atacarse físicamente y Yachi tiene que acudir a Tanaka para conseguir que detenga la pelea.

Hinata acompaña a Yachi a tomar el transporte a su casa y ella casi podría jurar que su siempre positivo, energético e imbatible amigo estaba a punto de llorar.

Cuando Hinata se disculpa con ella y al día siguiente Kageyama, le dice lo mismo a ambos. - Si no pueden sacar su relación adelante por ustedes mismos y no pueden dejar de pelear por todo entonces creo que no deberían estar juntos -

Ambos se ven destrozados cuando dice eso y se siente un poco culpable pero en el fondo sabe que tiene razón.

Esa fue la última pelea entre la pareja en la que Yachi fue (o intentó ser) intermediaria. También fue la última vez que vio a Hinata y Kageyama hablar por un tiempo.

 

●•~☆~•●

 

Durante el campamento de entrenamiento Karasuno pierde casi todos sus partidos y no utilizan mucho la famosa combinación de los chicos de primero, por obvias razones.

Yachi se pregunta si la relación de Kageyama y Hinata ha llegado a su fin definitivamente, se siente un poco mal, pensando por un momento que su comentario pudo ser el causante de aquello pero su mente se aclara y se dice a sí misma que si ésos dos han terminado, nada tiene que ver con lo que ella ha dicho.

Hinata está recostado sobre la colina por la que tuvieron que subir como castigo en algunas ocasiones, el pasto le pica un poco en los brazos y en las piernas, además de que la noche es fría pero no importa. Nada importa.

Ya todos deben de estar dormidos, incluso Bokuto y Kuroo que normalmente se quedan hasta tarde a practicar más que los demás. Si el capitán se da cuenta de que él no está dormido a esta hora probablemente estará en problemas. También Kenma se molestará con él si despierta y se da cuenta de que no está.

Cuando está a punto de decidir pararse para volver a su futón a pesar de que está seguro de que no logrará conciliar el sueño Kageyama llega y se recuesta junto a él en el pasto; no muy cerca pero tampoco muy lejos.

Ahora se siente incómodo pero no sabe qué hacer ¿Debería decir algo? Todo este tiempo ha deseado hablar de nuevo con su... Con Kageyama, también besarlo y abrazarlo o al menos tomarlo de la mano por horas pero al mismo tiempo ha deseado estar lo más lejos posible de él; nadie le advirtió nunca que su corazón dolería como duele ahora si comenzaba una relación. Todos siempre hablan solamente de los momentos rosas y si lo piensa bien, Kageyama y Hinata no han tenido muchos de esos momentos por desperdiciar su tiempo en pelear sin sentido.

¿Así terminará su relación? ¿Será solamente un recuerdo amargo, muchas peleas y poco afecto?

\- ¿Te está yendo bien con Kenma y Bokuto? - Pregunta Kageyama casi en un murmullo.

\- Sí, por qué ¿Te molesta? -

\- En absoluto -

\- ¿Te está yendo bien con Yachi? - Pregunta Hinata, también en voz baja.

\- Sí, por qué ¿Te molesta? -

\- En absoluto -

\- Realmente lo siento mucho - Se disculpan al mismo tiempo y antes de que se den cuenta se están abrazando.

Puede que sean algo tontos para manejar sus sentimientos pero cuando ambos tienen sus sentimientos al borde entonces no pueden evitar expresarlos el uno al otro honestamente.

\- Siento haberme portado de manera tan egoísta - Dice, llorando un poco mientras intenta mirar a Kageyama a los ojos.

\- Yo también lo siento, tenías algo de razón pero yo no quería escucharte ni comprender tus sentimientos - Y él... ¡Él no está llorando! ¡Tú estás llorando!

\- ¿De verdad crees que no soy necesario para ganar? -

\- Sí eres necesario Hinata, seguiré lanzando para ti ¿De acuerdo? -

\- ¡Remataré todos tus levantamientos! -

"Seguiré lanzando para ti" y "Remataré todos tus levantamientos" extrañas palabras para decir en una reconciliación ¿No? Pero en fin, no es como si desde un principio la relación de Kageyama y Hinata haya sido de lo más normal.

 

●•~☆~•●

 

Entonces las cosas vuelven a ser como antes pero más extrañas, ahora Kageyama y Hinata se ocupan en recuperar el tiempo que perdieron discutiendo por cualquier tontería. Ahora actúan más rosas que nunca, más Hinata que Kageyama en realidad. Incluso ahora se llaman por sus nombres.

El equipo estaba cansado de escuchar los conflictos de la pareja de primero pero ahora están cansados de escuchar "Tobio" y "Shōyō" además de verlos compartiendo un abrazo y uno que otro beso.

\- ¿Por qué no pueden ser una pareja como Yamaguchi y Tsukishima? - Pregunta Daichi.

\- Eso es porque no somos pareja - Dice Yamaguchi tartamudeando un poco.

\- Exacto, sean así de discretos -

\- No somos pareja - Dice Tsukishima molestó pero sigue entrenando, intentado ignorar a todos.

\- ¿Entonces aún no lo hacen oficial? - Preguntan Nishinoya y Tanaka.

\- Podemos hablar de las relaciones de los chicos de primero una vez que hayamos terminado de practicar - Dice Sugawara. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, eso fue todo uwu  
> Espero les haya gustado   
> Planeo escribir más fanfics de Haikyuu pronto o algún día  
> Si notan algun error o errores es porque soy humana y además me da pereza revisar mi fanfic antes de subirlo   
> Nos leemos~


End file.
